


Free to be Us (where other's expectations don't matter)

by LegacyWorks



Series: I am Me (no need to ask questions) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alive Sabo (One Piece), All the straw hats are genders swaped, Androgynous Nico Robin, Asexual Ace, Asexual Character, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Female Brook, Female Chopper, Female Franky, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Roronoa Zoro, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Flashback, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Luffy's childhood, Male Nami - Freeform, Nami is Namizo, Post Timeskip, Sanji is very open minded, Talking about bras, male robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyWorks/pseuds/LegacyWorks
Summary: “God dammit Luffy, put on a damn bra already! Don’t you dare show my precious Namizo and Robin such a sight!” Sanji screams, brandishing a spoon to use as her weapon.“Fucking Mosshead, stop that smirk!” She shouted over at Zoro who had opened her uninjured eye at some point through the shouting. “It’s not like you’re any better. Your outfit is ridiculous! And that stupid clump of moss you call hair isn’t any better. Would it kill you to wash it once a year?”“What’d you say, stupid cook? At least I can fucking move in my clothes, unlike your damn suit! How many people did you take down last fight, huh? Just 50? Pathetic.” Sanji flashed across the deck, leg flying towards Zoro’s face, armament haki surrounding her leg before it clashed with Zoro’s sword....Chapter 2 is now in a seperate fic in this series





	Free to be Us (where other's expectations don't matter)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings - mentions of attempted kidnapping and child slavery, with reference to forced prostitution. I don't believe these will trigger anyone, but just in case.
> 
> I named Nami Namizo because that’s what the ‘male name’ was during the Thriller Bark arc. All other names either don’t have a version for the opposite gender (Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper) or are unisex already (Brook and Franky, Robin). 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for this fic, but any updates will be sporatic and disconnected. The name may change if I think of something better.

“God dammit Luffy, put on a damn bra already! Don’t you dare show my precious Namizo and Robin such a sight!” Sanji screams, brandishing a spoon to use as her weapon. It was one they found in the ocean a while back and Sanji swore not to use it on food until absolutely necessary. It was much more effective to dissuading her crew mates from grabbing food before it was ready, especially after she learned armament haki could actually effect Luffy and her stupid rubber body. 

“Shishishi!” Luffy jumped over Sanji, shirt still open and exposed. She dodged around Sanji’s weapon after it got thrown. Sanji shouted in frustration and moved to cover her precious Robin’s eyes, even though Robin never looked up from his book. He was paying attention though, if the smile on his lips was anything to go by.

“Fucking Mosshead, stop that smirk!” She shouted over at Zoro who had opened her uninjured eye at some point through the shouting. “It’s not like you’re any better. Your outfit is ridiculous! And that stupid clump of moss you call hair isn’t any better. Would it kill you to wash it once a year?”

“What’d you say, stupid cook? At least I can fucking move in my clothes, unlike your damn suit! How many people did you take down last fight, huh? 50? Pathetic.” Sanji flashed across the deck, leg flying towards Zoro’s face, armament haki surrounding her leg before it clashed with Zoro’s sword. 

“If I remember right you didn’t even make it to the fight until we almost finished. What, you got lost again?”

“Hey, Usopp!” Luffy shouted, running over to where Usopp was fishing. “What are you doing? Is land anywhere? Show me some of your pop greens! What about the plant that eats people? Does it taste good? Sanji!”

“No way! And put on your damn shirt already, I already told you!”

“Ahahahaha! Have I ever told you about my trips around the blues when I was younger?” Usopp asked before launching into her story. “I was the most beautiful girl in all the east blue, Kaya sponsored me to travel around and spread my beauty, tricking everyone into believing I couldn't be a pirate! Everyone fell to my feet, and a few even turned to stone, like they now do with Boa Hancock! I was the one that taught her how to do that! Why, even Hancock couldn’t believe my beauty! 

“The world government asked me once to be their mascote, but when I turned them down they offered me a position as an Admiral! Ahaha, I turned them down again!” Usopp continued. Luffy walked away after hearing about Hancock, that woman was quite persistent when it came to marriage. She didn’t need to hear more about Hancock even after getting away from the constant proposals. 

“Kaya got scared of all the offers, so I had to leave the world stage and go back to Syrup Village. I even cut off my hair and only wore overalls for years before the government stopped chasing me!” Brook walked onto the deck towards the end of Usopp’s story, hearing enough to launch a joke of her own.

“Yohohoho, I entirely understand. I spend so much time maintaining my skin, it’s far too dry. Though I don’t have skin! Skull joke! Yohohoho!” Namizo, who was following Brook, slapped her.

“You don’t get to talk about skin, Brook. I doubt you even took care of it when you had it. Honestly, none of you care about your appearance at all. At least it lets me stand out as the best looking of you all, though Robin, you are a close second. You too, Sanji.” Namizo’s hair was still dripping wet from recently showering, and Sanji fawned over his muscles from where the water gripped onto Namizo’s shirt. 

“Ah, Namizo, you’re looking as radiant as ever! Can I make you anything? Ah, I know! I’ll be right back with some drinks for you gentlemen.” Sanji whisked her way into the kitchen and slammed the door with only one glare left directed at Zoro who returned it with a wild grin. 

“Hey, Chopper, are you good? You haven’t been up in a while.” Usopp called down the stairs to the medical room. Chopper got too absorbed in her reading at times. Normally she would be good and remember to eat each meal, but there were times - after finding a new book - that she didn’t surface for a few too many hours. 

Chopper’s fuzzy body stumbled up the stairs and onto the main deck. “Wha?” She asked with a mild slur, tiredness coloring her voice. Luffy giggled before catapulting over. 

“Chopper! You seem hungry? Guys, let’s eat! Sanji! Fooood!” Luffy’s excitement was disrupted by the sound of an explosion and smoke escaping from the lower. Usopp was not-so-quietly praising her intuition for getting Chopper out of the lower levels before smoke would have choked her. Everyone ignored her ramblings, though. Namizo and Chopper watched Franky strut through the door coming from the experimentation room that she and Usopp dominated over. Her black glasses were resting on her forehead, further emphasizing the soot-covered face that was only clean where her glasses normally rested over her eyes.

“SUUPEER!” she yelled. Namizo covered his ears to block out the noise, but it didn’t work. In fact, it only increased as Sanji joined the group to deliver the two guys drinks, triggering Luffy’s screaming for food as she sprung towards the cook. Only Usopp asked the singed ship builder what happened below deck. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Namizo yells. “I have finally gotten away from guys and their disgusting habits, but you girls are worse! Luffy, you can’t launch yourself at people, it’s not right! Also, wear a freaking bra already! Zoro, you absolutely have to shower once in a while, I won’t put up with your dirty mop. Usopp, why the heck can’t you keep the straps up for your overalls? It isn’t that hard! Franky, you’re going to burn your hair off. Again. And I bet you even left a mess in the experiment room, didn't you? You better clean that up. Sanji, Brook, you’re fine. For now.”

“You’re fucking bossy, you know that?” Zoro said, her face pinched in irritation. She had opened her eyes around the time Namizo was complaining about Luffy’s lack of undergarments, and her irritation grew throughout the rest of the speech. “We don’t talk about your shit, we just get it and let go. Learn to do the same.”

Robin was paying attention now with a serious look on his face, waiting for the confrontation to reach its climax. The tension had reached a point where even Chopper began to look concerned and was contemplating escaping back to her medical books.

“You sound like that one hag,” Luffy said before yawning. Namizo turned his sharp gaze to Luffy. His face twisted into a demonic thing, teeth becoming pointed and everything.

“I’M NOT AN OLD HAG!” he yelled, though people paid attention to what Chopper asked instead.

“What old hag, Luffy?” she asked, hoofs clomping along the wood as she walked closer. Luffy didn’t spend much time talking about her past. She said that the future is what matters on this ship, not the stupid stuff that happened when everyone was younger. 

“Oh, some old lady that Ace got mad at. She kept saying stuff about ‘girls do this, ladies do that, stop being like this.’ I guess Ace got annoyed at some point. Shishishi! You should have seen the look on her face!”

“Ah, could you tell me more Luffy-san?” Robin walked over from his reading spot and delicately sat on the railing of Sunny. Everyone else joined to form somewhat of a circle, though Zoro stayed where she was already sitting. 

“Huh, sure, I guess. So, there was this old hag, right? And she got upset, something about how I wasn't wearing proper clothing or whatever. I thought about punching her, but I didn’t care enough. So, like, I left. And then Ace came and got mad. And then we went back home.”

“You idiot!” Namizo crashed his fist onto Luffy’s head, despite Robin’s giggles at her storytelling. “Give us more details! What exactly happened? Why did Ace get mad?”

“Why are you mad at me? I told you everything!” 

“Ahaha, let me, the great goddess Usopp, explain to you how to tell stories! Come my young apprentice. Let me guide you through the twists and turns that is the imagination.” Usopp’s arms spread wide, welcoming everyone to join as light beamed down on her face.

“What… does that even mean? What twists?”

“You have to go more in depth! What lead up to meeting the hag? What exactly was she saying? What was the day like, what were you wearing, how old were you. What did you eat for breakfast, how far did you walk that day? What were you doing and where were you going? Where were you during the time? What was Ace wearing, and why was he around you? You need to tell us everything!”

“Uh. Okay. Let’s see…”

Luffy accidentally rolled out of the treehouse, hitting a couple of branches on her way to the ground. She woke up for a moment before dozing off again, only to be woken by Ace and Sabo’s laughter.

“What’s going on?” she asked. “Ace! Did you push me down here?” Her accusatory yell traveled through the forest, alerting animals within a mile radius that the demon trio were awake.

“You fell idiot!” Ace yelled back, laughter threatening to send him flying out of the tree as well.

“Wait, how do you actually remember that? You can barely remember what happened this morning!” Namizo critiqued, his face twisted with suspicion.

“Oh! That was most days, so I’m betting it was something like that!”

“Nice one Luffy!” Usopp butted in before she got too distracted with Namizo’s comment. “Now, keep telling your story!”

“You’re the idiot!” She shouted, sticking out her tongue. Sabo was making his way down the ladder, ready to catch some food before the animals managed to flee from the shouts. His metal pipe was still bent from the last time he and Ace were fighting but they hadn’t had time to run into Grey Terminal to grab a new one.

“Come on guys,” he said. “Let’s grab some food and then head into town. Luffy, with me. Ace, wake up first, then get the fire going.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Just make sure the little idiot doesn’t die. And bring back something big this time! We don’t have to share with the mountain idiots!”

“And then we caught some food, skinned and roasted it, ate, got more food and did it all again. Ace was a terrible cook, so Sabo made sure nothing got burnt. He even had us cut the meat into smaller pieces! Something about cooking it through…

“Anyway, at some point we went down into Grey Terminal. That’s the area outside of Goa Kingdom where they throw their junk. A lot of people live there, but they’re pretty rude. A few have tried to kill us… but that was before they got scared! Shishishishishi!”

“Hey,” Sabo said. “I’m going to look for some stuff to fix the hole Luffy made in the wall. If you find planks, nails, anything like that, pick it up. Also knives if you find them. Ours are getting dull and rusted, they aren’t good to cook with.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll look around with Luffy. Oi! Idiot! Get over here!” Ace yelled, just barely catching sight of Luffy’s hat disappearing around a corner. “God damn. I’ll see ya, Sabo.”

Luffy got bored with the entire conversation her brothers were having. It was too much planning for her to handle. Running around and finding stuff was the best way to get things done.

“So yeah. A bit after that some dude grabbed me, but I beat him up before Ace caught up. Then this lady lectured me about something. Like what you were talking about! So, you’re the old hag!” She grinned as Namizo moved to punch her once more. Usopp was the one to grab Luffy and pull her out of the way.

“No, Luffy, you need to tell it like a story!”

“Yeah,” Chopper said. “What happened? What did she say? Why did he grab you?” The furry little sweetheart had sat down right in front of Luffy as she was telling everyone what happened. Luffy laughed and fell back into the narrative.

As Luffy was walking past a couple of buildings one man grabbed her from behind and dragged her into an alleyway that was hidden behind some large piles of trash. 

“Hey there, don’t you know a young girl like you shouldn't be walking around here? Yer parents must not care much, huh. Don’t worry, I’ll fix that for ya. I heard some Celestial Dragons will be coming around here in a bit, they sure would like someone with a devil fruit like yours.”

“Celio Dargs? What are those? A band?” Luffy asked. The name rang a bell but it was probably something stupid that her brothers had talked about before. Sounds like something Sabo would know. She didn’t care, though, and proceeded to hit the man in the face, sending him flying. “Shouldn’t have talked about stupid stuff. Man, now I’m lost!”

She walked out of the alleyway only to run into some old woman.

“Hey, stupid girl! What do you think you’re doing walking around in that outfit? You’re asking to get taken.” Luffy looks down at her clothing. It was something Ace had worn a couple days ago and left on the ground. Sure, it was a little big, but that was all. It wasn’t her fault that Dadan wouldn’t let her go out with animal blood covering her clothing. Something about leading the authorities back to the bandit hideout.

Sabo hadn’t forced her to wash everything yet, so neither her nor Ace had clean clothing. Ace just didn’t get as messy as she did, so most of his shirts were good enough to pass Dadan’s low expectations. Her shorts were fine since Sabo recently got them to fit her. He found a pair of shorts in one of the trash piles and made them small enough to stay on her waist.

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, why would big clothing bother her? Was it, like, drooping down too far? Could someone see a lot of skin?” Usopp asked. People got mad at Usopp sometimes as a kid, but only if her clothing was too loose and got close to her still developing breasts. Her mom said that those people are perverts and don’t matter.

“I guess? I mean, most of our clothes were in bad cond-cund…” Luffy’s face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to think of the word. Sabo had said it more than once, but the thing was too long to remember. “Shape! So I think that was it.”

“Look at it! There are rips everywhere! Of course someone will see your smooth, baby skin and only think of how much you’ll sell for! You’re even showing your shoulders. You’re developing, of course someone will try and take you. Turn you into a slave or something! I’ve seen it often enough, stupid girls flaunting their young bodies only to be kidnapped and never seen again.”

“Wait, really, Luffy?” Namizo shouted, causing Chopper to cover her ears. “You were going to be sold as a sex slave! I can’t believe you would still dress like this even after meeting that kind woman!”

“I’m sorry my sweet Namizo-kun, but you can’t be mad at Luffy for this.” Everyone looked at Sanji in surprised. She rarely ever disagreed with Namizo, instead being on Namizo’s side even at her own expense. “If someone decides to harm her because of her body, it’s that person’s fault. Not Luffy’s.”

“That’s basically what Ace said! Sanji, how did you learn that already, I haven’t even told you?”

“I knew a person. People kept thinking ze was a she because of the way ze dressed and would made unwanted advances. It messed zer up for a while until the old man set everything straight and people learned they weren’t allowed to do anything like that at the Baratie ever again. I made sure that was enforced.” A dark look passed over her face, dark enough that Brook didn’t even feel like making one of her jokes. 

Robin gave Sanji a look, impressed and proud that she had already reached this conclusion. He could tell it would take a bit more time for Namizo to come around though.

“We’ll get to that later, Sanji,” Usopp said, mildly impatient but still curious. “I want to hear the rest of Luffy’s story first! So, what happened next? Did you punch her? Did she get kidnapped? Wow, what a plot twist!”

“What? No.”

“Hey, Luffy! There you are, you little brat!” Ace came running from around the corner. His Luffy tracking senses had been honed to perfection after all these years. “What do you think you’re doing, running off while Sabo and I are planning?”

Luffy stuck her finger up her nose. “Oops.” She ducked under the fist headed towards her head.

“Are you her father? Because you have done one hell of a poor job with it. Look at her outfit! She nearly was taken from you!” Ace fell quiet as the old hag kept talking about everything he did wrong.

“What did you say?” He asked in a low tone that vibrated the air. The lady’s words slowed to a stop as she caught a glimpse of Ace’s face. 

Assuming he was freaking out about his little sister almost getting kidnapped, she continued. “Yeah, I bet they were going to sell her to the Celestial Dragons. The last time they came, when they burned everything. I know a lot of young girls went missing back then, they were all dressed like this one. Stupid little sluts.”

“Shut up you fucking hag. My sister doesn’t have to do shit. Luffy, listen up. If someone tells you shit about how you dress, how you act, how you walk, any of that. Beat them up because they don’t fucking matter. Same if they comment on your body in any way that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Well, duh. I was going to do that anyway, stupid Ace.” Ace grinned at his little sister before sending a glare at the hag once more.

“Alright, let’s go find Sabo. I bet he’s already grabbed some of the stuff we need.” As they walked, Ace picked up some tools and wooden planks to at least seem like he grabbed what Sabo wanted. He didn’t try digging around for a knife, though. That would take more time than he wanted to mess with in this stupid town. They can leave it for tomorrow.

“Sabo!” He called as the boy came into view. “Let’s get out of here. Some old hag pissed me off, and this idiot almost got kidnapped.” Sabo raised an eyebrow before sliding down the trash pile he was on top of.

“What exactly happened? Who tried kidnapping her?” Porchemy was the last to actually manage a kidnapping, though Bluejam did try going after Sabo more than once before they scared him enough. With Porchemy dead and Bluejam terrified, it couldn’t have been either of them.

“It sounded like some random person that saw Luffy walking down the street. No one impressive or strong, and she easily took him down. But this fucking hag was judging her like it was Luffy’s fault someone tried kidnapping her.” Luffy had already ran up ahead. Ace and Sabo probably thought she couldn’t hear their conversation.

She could, but it wasn’t that interesting anyway. They weren’t fighting, just angry.

“Wait, does that mean you don’t know what they talked about?” Chopper spoke up for the first time since Luffy’s story had started. She didn’t know what the problem was with Luffy almost being taken, and she didn’t understand some of the words that the old hag talked about, but the general reactions from everyone around her was enough to guide her thoughts to the right result.

“What? No. I could still hear, and I got the general idea,” Luffy said. “Turns out Sabo had explained ‘sexual attraction’ to Ace a couple years before we met the hag.” Luffy used air quotes when talking about the subject. Everyone could tell she still didn’t understand it herself, even if Sabo did explain it multiple times. 

“Ace managed to figure out that’s what she was talking about, and Sabo got really upset once he heard about it. He said that guy was basically planning torture, but it was the emotional kind. Ace freaked out pretty bad once he said that. Which is dumb, because I’ve been tortured and it wasn’t that bad,” Luffy pouted as she was thinking back, oblivoius to the mild levels of horror that her crew was experiencing. They all had it rough, and most of them faced torture or worse events. They just didn’t talk about it as blasé as Luffy was.

They didn’t normally talk about it at all. The past didn’t affect the present or future on this ship. Unless someone wanted to talk about it, no one would ask. This time was a bit of an exception because Chopper and Robin directly asked about the hag.

Usopp decided to change the subject, though, in case this actually was a sore subject for her captain. 

“How old were you, again? And did your… you know… start developing?” A slight blush took over her face. Brook noticed her discomfort at the subject and decided to draw the attention away from Usopp, at least for a moment so she could calm down.

“Yohoho, if you say things like that, blood just might rush to my cheeks! Not that I have blood! Yohoho!”

“Mine were SUPER developed by then!” Franky shouted. Namizo slapped his hand against his head at his crewmate’s antics. This was not the conversation he wanted to have. It was like when people tried comparing dick sizes - definitely not his style.

“Okay, hush. Namizo-kun doesn’t need to hear that shit, you idiots!” Sanji decided to stand in front of Namizo in a vain attempt to block her sight from Franky and Brook. Namizo was taller, though, so it didn’t really work. “Quick, Luffy, keep talking before they start doing something worse!”

“Shishi! Okay, I was probably twelve, maybe thirteen? And yeah, my tits were growing by then. It was annoying, though. I had to change my fighting style because, like, my center of gravitites was different.”

“Gravity,” Zoro interrupted. “Your center of gravity was different. I bet that messed up your flight dynamics.”

“Yeah, that,” Luffy waved her hand in a dismissive motion. “Why?”

“Well, it’s just that…” Usopp stuttered off for a moment. “Wouldn’t you be wearing a bra by then? Someone should have explained everything that goes with a… developing body.”

“Eh? What do you mean? I didn’t. Makino didn’t care until I walked around Foosha Village without a shirt. Then her face went red and she gave me one of hers. She was kinda weird about it though, said something about how living with bandits was a terrible idea. I agree, of course, I just don’t know why she said that now .”

“Wait, Garp had bandits raise you? Really?” Usopp asked, mildly horrified. She had to raise herself after her mom passed away, but at least that was still in a village where people were willing to teach morals.

“That’s not what you should be focusing on!” Screamed Namizo. He was around at times when Nojiko was growing up, and she was wearing a bra by the age of 11. He had to sit through all the complaining and comforted her when people would pick on her about her body. “You left your island at 17, right? So you were only wearing a bra for a year before that?” 

“What? Kinda. Only when Makino made me, so that was whenever I went into the town. She didn’t care if I was in the forest or if I had a shirt on.”

“Alright,” Sanji interrupted. “Can we change the subject? I really don’t want to think about Luffy at that age. She’s still a menace, must have been worse as a kid.”

Zoro just ignored Sanji, drawing the subject back to fighting styles. “You could try binding them. It’s not great for long periods of time, but then you don’t need to adjust your stances or trajectory when you’re fighting.”

“Eh? But I already learned everything my way! I don’t want to start over again ! It just made it a bit difficult for Ace and Sabo to teach me since they’re doing it wrong. I’m already stronger than them, anyway! Shishishi!”

“Don’t give the mosshead any ideas, idiot!” Sanji shouted. If Luffy continued, Zoro might try going without bindings all the time as well. It was bad enough when she was just walking around the sleeping quarters without any covering. Sanji counted it as a blessing if Zoro wore her bottoms.

“What’d you say, shitty chef?” Zoro was grinning in a way that made Sanji regret all her life decisions. The idiot clearly took that as a challenge just to piss her off even more. Poor Namizo-kun and Robin-kun would have to witness a sight too inappropriate for their pure eyes to take in.

She channeled all her regret into a single kick at Zoro’s stupid head. Thankfully she could still see despite the tears of sorrow pouring down her cheeks.

“Hm, I don’t see any problem with a bra, though I will suggest against binding. They were quite comfortable when I wore them.” Robin said to the rest of the group as Zoro and Sanji fought in the background. Everyone looked at him curiously, especially Chopper who didn’t know that binding could be harmful and was already mentally formulating a plan for Zoro to spend as little time in her bindings as possible.

“You used to wear a bra? That’s SUPER confusing!” Franky tilted her head, hoping to prompt and explanation.

“Yep. When I was little someone had left clothes out to dry, so I just grabbed them. There were a couple of bras in the bunch for kids, so I tried one on. It went with the dress and tights that I grabbed, too. That was a really cute outfit, I wonder if I could replicate it at some point.” He smiled serinely.

“Usopp, would you help me draw out the design later? I’ll have to modify it for my current style, of course. Might be interesting to see.” Usopp nodded.

“Of course! As the greatest artist in all the land, I can even make my pictures come to life! They jump out of the page, and then you can just try it right on! I won’t even charge you! Feel awed, for I normally only paint for princes and princesses! For the royals living in the sky! And the mythical creatures that roam the seas, stealing only the greatest of treasures!”

“Thank you,” Robin said. It was best to just interrupt Usopp when she got going like that. 

“Oi, why would you want to wear a dress? They’re so uncomfortable!” Luffy shouted. Garp attempted to force her into one when she was younger. He stopped once Ace and Sabo began attacking him with their pipes as she punched at him and ran. Makino scolded him after that, so thankfully he never tried doing it again.

“I rather like it, actually. It is comforting in a way. Have you tried wearing a skirt? It feels far more free than, for example, shorts.”

“Yohoho, then why do you wear corsets, if I may ask? I loved them when I had organs of course, but they are hardly flexible. Wouldn’t it be a hindrance?” Robin thought for a moment before answering Brook’s question.

“It’s similar to a support. The ones I make are movable and strong, since the fabric is metal strands woven together. Think of it like armor that moves like chainmail. While it does limit some movement, it also protects one of the more delicate areas of the body,” he rationalized. “Besides, I like how it looks. In that way, it’s similar to your afro. It is both impractical but necessary for your image.” Brook hummed in response.

“Well, I think it just makes you more handsome, Robin-kun!” Sanji was swooning over Robin once gain, bringing him some sweets that she had freshly made.

“Wait,” Namizo interrupted as Sanji begrudgingly handed the items out to the other girls on the ship. “When did you start wearing a corset? Or a dress? And why would you keep wearing them?”

“Think about it like this. You wear shorts and a t-shirt because it’s comfortable. I wear a corset and whatever I feel like that day because it’s comfortable,” he answered, munching on some of the sweets. “Thank you Sanji, this is delicious.” 

“There has to be more than that!” Namizo waved his hands around in frustration. “Guys don’t just… wear girly things because it’s comfortable! Okama wear them, sure, but that’s because they’re okama!”

“I admit, I do have more reasons, but that is the main one as of now,” Robin said. He had leaned back in his chair, book closed on his lap. His eyes focused only on Namizo. “When I was younger my wanted poster showed that I was a boy, and any time I was staying with people who may betray me, continued to wear boy clothing. At other times I would wear girl ones, since people were only looking for a boy of my description, not a girl.” 

Namizo had told Robin before about how difficult it was to grow up surrounded by the Arlong pirates, especially because the way they acted was entirely different than his mom, who was open to differences and raised her children with an accepting ideology. He had struggled with these ideas before, often complaining to Robin with underlying rage as he talked about the actions of their crewmates and how they didn’t fit Namizo’s expectations.

Robin had been slowly explaining how Namizo’s thinking was harmful, but that didn’t mean Namizo managed to change it to a point of acceptance.

“The reason I still wear this clothing now is because I find it comfortable, and I like how it looks.” He needed to get that point fully across, to not give Namizo the chance to change the story to match his understanding of the world.

“Robin-kuuun, you look handsome in everything you wear!” Sanji’s voice chimed in. Hearts were once again in her eyes while looking at Robin. “Your purple corset fits you wonderfully!”

“Thank you, Sanji. I entirely agree.” Franky walked over to Robin, draping her arm over his shoulder. They were about the same height, but the cyborg was just a smidge taller.

“Don’t worry babe, you’re SUPER sexy no matter what.” Franky’s crooked grin made Robin smile a tad as he leaned his head against her shoulder. His hair got a little covered in soot from whatever Franky had exploded, but that was typical.

Sanji had to hold herself back from separating the two. Even if Robin was just has handsome covered in the dirty ash as he ever was, it didn’t mean Sanji wanted him to get dirty like that. He settled with a growl, aiming a kick at Brook before she could make a perverted joke.

“Wait,” Usopp interrupted. “So is story time done? We don’t want to hear anything more about my adventures across the world, training Boa Hancock to turn people to stone? Or learn how the hell Zoro managed to learn what binding was, because no way she found out a self-care thing on her own.” She flinched as a sword swung towards her head, throwing her hands up to show submission.

“Not saying that’s a bad thing! It definitely isn’t! Just saying that it’s weird,” she squeaked out. “I still don’t understand why Franky wears a fucking bikini when fighting!” 

The shout of ‘It's SUPER!’ was covered up by similar shouts of ‘she’s just a pervert!’

“Okay, fair. But still! Are we really done?” Usopp was met with silence and a yawn from Chopper, who Robin then picked up.

“Looks like it,” Sanji said. “Come on, everyone. Let’s get breakfast before Copper falls asleep at the table.” Luffy jumped up and raced to the kitchen, leaving Usopp to stare solemnly at the ground.

“I wanted to teach more about storytelling…”


End file.
